thegleewikiyearbookfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glee Wiki Yearbook: Guidelines.
'Hello Glee Wikians! ' Welcome to the glee wiki yearbook! Your organisers here with the basic need to knows regarding the yearbook. So let's get started! :) 'To start off... What is The Glee Wiki Yearbook? ' In few words The Glee Wiki Yearbook is a wiki designed to hold a yearbook containing many categories regarding it's mother wiki: The Glee Wiki. You may ask, what's the point? Well as Glee draws nearer and nearer to graduation, and yearbook merchandise regarding the show is being released, we decided to create our own computer based yearbook to recognise as many of our wonderful Glee Wiki members as possible, everyone on the glee wiki is special and deserves to be recognised and this wiki is here with the yearbook to showcase our spectacular members. From Bureaucrats all the way down to new members. And that is The Glee Wiki Yearbook in a nutshell! :) 'So...what will The Glee Wiki Yearbook contain?' The yearbook will be broke down into certain categories, these include: #'Seperate pages containing information regarding the Glee Wiki admins and bureaucrats when they are decided.' #'A few pages dedicated to the active chat moderators and spam team members.' #'Categoric pages each with a specific category. For example: Class Clown. The full list of categories will be posted shortly.' #'Quotes and comments pages from random members of the Glee Wiki about their thoughts and feelings for the wiki and it's members!' #'An end page dedicated to all those who helped create the yearbook.' 'Okay, so i know what's going to be in the yearbook, but how are the members in specific categories chosen?' It's simple really. Over the next few weeks we will be creating information pages on each of the admins bureaucrats and chat moderators, giving you information on them so you know who to vote in each category and then gathering nominees for the specific categories based on what the members of the Glee Wiki say. When we feel comfortable with a fair amount of nominees, the first stage of the voting process will begin. Members of our commitee will create a survey monkey with all nominees usernames in each category, this is when you the glee wikians have the chance to contribute by voting for who you think should be put into that specific category! Remember: Only 1 person can be in the category in the finished yearbook! Unless catrgories require two. For example: Best Couple. Anyway, once the voting has been open for a few days we will freeze the votes and open up a new survey monkey but now with the top half of our nomineews. Where once again you vote for who you want, then finally we take the top half once more and create one last survey monkey, where you can vote for a final time to see your favourite earn that specific category place! Please note: When a new survey monkey begins all votes for the top halves are discontinued, so everyone gets a clean slate. So you're gonna have to vote extra hard! Once we close the votes and discover the most popular nominees in each category we will pass them on to The Glee Wiki Yearbook Writing Team to add them into the final pages on the finished Glee Wiki Yearbook, and once it is released, you can see if your choices placed! :) 'Who does what on our commitee?' Okay, now an entire yearbook can't be created by one person on there own or in one day, it's a team job! So let's get to know your Glee Wiki Yearbook commitee! The people who are making this yearbook a reality! Without them there would be no yearbook! And this is why there will be a page in the finished yearbook dedicated to their hard work! Okay in this wiki we are split up into teams and we all contribute to a certain part of the yearbook, the teams are as follows: The Glee Wiki Yearbook Graphics team: #'User:Trae209 (Captain)' #'User:Glee-is-gleek' #'User:SugaryCarnival' #'User:Gleeseason3lyrics' #'User:GlenGleek' These guys are responsible for all graphics on this wiki as well as the appearance of the yearbook! The Glee Wiki Yearbook Writing team: #'User:Br0dxwerc' #'User:UnholyTrinity' #'User:BloodAndy (Captain)' #'User:Sugaryanderpezfinchel95' These guys are responsible for the final version of the yearbook, all our information and your votes go directly to them and they use all this to create the inside information in the yearbook! The Voting Organisers: #'User:SamcedesGoingforthewin' #'User:SamAndQuinnForever123 (Captain)' #'User:Luke&DiannaMagick ' These are the people who will run the survey monkeys and sort out the voting system, gathering the votes, finding the most popular nominee in each category and passing it to the writing team! And those are your main commitee members, there would be an information gathering team but that is all of us so, a team is unecessary! So now you know who's hand the yearbook is going to be in and we all promise to make this such an amazing yearbook that you all deserve! :) 'I have a problem...who should i talk to?' If a question or problem should ever arise on this wiki and you want an answer. Whether it be can i help out? Or i've noticed a mistake on a certain page, we are always here to listen! So if you do have a problem here are the people you should contact: The Glee Wiki Yearbook Organisers: #'User:SamAndQuinnForever123 (Founder/Head organiser/Head administrator)' #'User:Luke&DiannaMagick (Co-Founder/Administrator)' #'User:SamcedesGoingforthewin (Co-Founder/Administrator)' The Glee Wiki Yearbook Administrators: #'All of the above.' #'User:Trae209' and many more admins! The Glee Wiki Yearbook Chat Moderators #'All of the above' #'All other members of the commitee.' If all else fails talk to someone on one of the teams! :) 'Goodbye Glee Wikians!' Yes, and that is all the basics you need to know about the glee wiki yearbook wiki! :) Many thanks for taking time to read this. The Glee Wiki Yearbook Staff. Category:Important Pages